Stockholm Syndrome
by Che Black Diamond
Summary: Riley is left alone in the violent city of Woodcrest. Angered by a man desperate to change the city, he decides to take what means most to him: his daughter. He kidnaps and threatens to end her life. What will happen when it will no longer be that simple?
1. Prologue

Welcome to a new Riley themed story. Surprise! This idea was on my mind for the longest. I wanted to get it out my brain already. lol

Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_The reception hall was filled with laughter and countless pops of champagne were heard throughout the building. The walls were bedecked in gold and purple sashes, podiums were decorated in violets and each table that was in the room wore gold table clothes with purple seat covers. Off to the far right of the room was a table that had the grand wedding cake atop of it. It was gold with purple flowers at the foot with two black figures standing happily on the top of the cake._

_'Congratulations, Huey and Jazmine!' their guests rejoiced in unison._

_Huey Freeman had wed his childhood love, Jazmine Du'Bois, or should you call her Freeman now. The two children, now adults, dedicated their lives to spend it together for all eternity._

_Jazmine cried tears of joy as she hugged her best friend, Cindy. She couldn't believe it. Her life was a fairytale, not caring if Huey would scoff at her sentiment or not. The rude, mean, and sometimes cold neighbor from across the street was the one she'd give her life to years later._

_"Damn girl, stop crying all over my clothes!" Cindy snapped playfully. Jazmine laughed and wiped her eyes._

_"I'm sorry Cindy, it's just…" she turned over to Huey and saw him talking to his childhood friend Caesar._

_"Today was absolutely perfect." She whispered. Cindy smiled lightly and flung her arm around the glowing bride._

_"Well, I hope you're ready to turn up in this bitch! Enough crying, let's get to dancing."_

_Jazmine laughed and picked up her ice white gown and headed to the dance floor. She stood in the middle of the floor and beckoned her husband over to her._

_"Huey!" she cheered. "C'mon!" Huey looked over at her and visibly she could see he didn't want to dance. Jazmine mouthed to him that he better bring his ass on, not wanting her parents to hear her use expletives. She looked around as Huey slowly made his way to the dance floor._

_"Where's Riley Cindy?" she asked._

_"He's probably doing a line in the bathroom." She shrugged casually. Jazmine frowned slightly. She didn't want to tell them how to live, but she'd appreciated it if Riley kept his lifestyle away from her dream day._

_Ever since Mr. Freeman passed, Riley and Huey's relationship has been rocky and a bit unnerving. Riley clearly didn't take his passing well and dabbled here and there with the drugs. Cindy does them too and of course doesn't try to stop him. Not only that, they both are active participants in Woodcrest's violent crime problem. Every other week they were fighting someone, every other week the couple would wreak havoc on the city with Ed Wuncler and Gin Rummy._

_Those two should be ashamed of themselves, dragging lost youths down to their filth, but Jazmine couldn't scold them too harshly, for Cindy and Riley let themselves fall down with those men._

_"Cindy, you and Riley really need to calm those things down…" she said softly. Cindy rolled her eyes, Jazmine saw this and her green eyes darkened with slight anger._

_"Don't tell me what to do Jazmine." Cindy said finality in her voice. "I don't tell you how to deal with Huey whenever he gets in his funky attitude, and why does he have a funk towards his only brother anyway?" she asked folding her arms._

_"Are you really going to argue with me on my wedding day Cindy? I was concerned about you and Riley. You won't be told what to do, but keep that bullshit away from me and Huey. That's why he's has a funky attitude." Jazmine used air quotes around 'funky attitude.'_

_Jazmine looked past her aggravating friend and saw Riley walking out the bathroom. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned, just everything about him spelled disheveled. His braids were worn and fuzzy and his eyes were slightly red. A speck of coke could be seen at the bottom of his nose._

_"Ya'll done with the mushy shit?" he asked, wiping his face. Jazmine narrowed his eyes._

_"Riley why-" she was cut off by her husband._

_"Don't tell me you're high again Riley?" Huey folded his arms, frowning ear to ear at his fucked up sibling. Riley just laughed at him._

_"Bruh, why do you always act like this towards me?" Huey sighed. He was beyond done, and he didn't want this shit on one of the best times of his life. He walked up to both Cindy and Riley, grabbing them roughly around the necks._

_"I've lost patience. Both of you can get the fuck out."_

_"Nigga I didn't even do nothing!" Cindy yelled angrily. Huey gripped her neck harder, the pain made her wince._

_"What did I tell you about calling me that **bitch**?" Huey snarled as he dragged them towards the door._

_"Don't call Cindy no bitch, nigga!" Riley yelled. The wedding guests looked onward at the awkward scene that unfolded in front of them. Caesar shook his head and walked over to Jazmine, who looked horrified that her special day was being ruined._

_"Tough shit." He whispered in her ear. "Good thing he's tossing them out now, so that tonight won't totally be wasted."_

_"Jazmine, are you alright?" Her father Tom and mother Sarah walked up to her in concern. Jazmine balled up her fists and stomped her foot like a child._

_"Huey, get them out!" she shouted fiercely._

_Huey kicked the reception hall door open and tossed Riley and Cindy on their asses._

_"Stay out. In fact, don't even come around anymore. Don't check for us until your own shit is together. That goes for both of you." Huey glared down at them. Cindy rose to her feet._

_"Fuck you Huey! Always so perfect huh? Well you were a hater then and you're a hater now. You'll never be a real nigga." Riley spat as Cindy helped him up. Huey just stared at him._

_"…Take your wigger girlfriend and go home." Huey turned his back on him._

_"That's right! Leave me! Some brother you are!" Riley shrilled into the night air. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" He was about to go back in but Cindy stopped him._

_"Ya'll will be back to normal tomorrow…don't even trip about it. Let's go."_

_"What of you and Jazmine?"_

_"I know how to get that girl back in check. Don't worry." She winked. The couple turned and made their way to Riley's black Lamborghini._

_"I'm sober Riley, let me drive." Cindy said. Riley didn't think twice as he tossed his woman the keys. He knew her ass just wanted an excuse to drive his lambo anyway._

_Cheesing hard, Cindy did a little bounce before hopping in the driver's seat. Cranking up the car, Riley hooked his phone to the aux cord, Trinidad James blasting through the speakers shortly after._

_'Gold all in my chain, gold all in my ring_

_Gold all in my watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Nigga nigga nigga_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Nigga nigga nigga'_

_Cindy stopped at a red light, bouncing to the song._

_"My nigga, for the hos that strip at Magic City." Riley bobbed his head. They were so into the song, they didn't notice the black Escalade truck that pulled up beside them._

_'**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**'_

* * *

...Oh no... :O Read and review? You like it? Huh? -smiles-


	2. Leaving

Thank you for the good responses from the first chapter! Thank you! Very glad you liked it! Shout-outs!

Krys723: Well, you're about to see...

natashaLOstinFAnstayPritchett: Boom. Here. New chap.

Guest: Riley will be messed off in this story. You think he was bad in the pro

BossMan1: Thank you! 8D

Guest: Here. I shall continue

Deadman2K47: Well that's just the prologue.

Well guys, let's see what had happened.

* * *

**Leaving**

* * *

Riley's mouth went dry at the boxes that sat on Granddad's lawn. What is this? He wiped his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating again. It felt like he was day dreaming these past few months and nothing was pleasant about it. He spotted Jazmine walking out carrying a small plastic container from the backyard. She froze when she saw Riley. Her eyes held shock, but lowered back to indifference.

"Hi Riley." She spoke softly.

"What are you doing?" he darted his eyes back and forth from the boxes to the woman in front of him.

"Huey didn't tell you?" her eyebrows knitted in concern. Riley was fed up with her ass dancing around the subject so he pushed passed her and went inside the house.

"Huey, Huey!" he screamed. He didn't like how empty the house looked. He swears they better be doing renovations or something. Ignoring the packed, taped up boxes he marched up to his room…his old room and opened the door to see Huey hunched over in the closet.

"Huey." Riley's voice was teetering between anger and fear.

"Riley?" Huey didn't look up from whatever he was getting in the closest.

"…What are you doing?"

"I'm moving."

Those words hit Riley like the words that hit him months ago.

_'I'm sorry but…Cynthia Mcphearson….' _

He squeezed his eyes and shook his head, dismissing the very thing he's been running from. His main focus was his brother right now.

"Where?" Riley swallowed the lump in his already dry throat. This cannot be happening to him. Huey stood up holding their old be be guns.

"I'm going back to Chicago. Jazmine and I will start our new lives there. It's time to leave this forsaken city."

"And you weren't going to tell me?" Riley gripped the sides of his head. He was going to lose it! He was on the brink of no return. How could he do this to him? He needed Huey to stay!

"No, you're staying. You have to."

"No I don't have to Riley, and I was going to tell you as we were leaving, I knew you'd do what you're doing now."

Riley threw a fit. He screamed and kicked whatever that was near him. He went to strike his brother but Huey grabbed him by his wrists. He couldn't help the angry tears from falling.

"You're going to leave me too?" he shrieked. Huey pushed him away and looked out the window, trying to avert his eyes from the mess that was brother.

"Riley…I'm sorry for what happened to Cindy…but that's why we have to leave. It's dangerous here."

"Oh, and Chicago's fucking **HEAVEN**!" Riley breathed. His heart and mind was racing a million miles per minute. Huey was abandoning him for some bi-racial bitch and was leaving to go back to their hometown? Without him? Was this nigga serious right now? And he didn't even want his mind to wander back to Cindy…

"Okay, take me with you." Riley wiped his face, staring at him.

"No, you have your own life to lead. We are adults now, I go my own way and you go yours." Huey still looked out the window.

"So fuck me right?" Riley continued. Huey sighed. He was being so selfish and difficult…just like granddad.

"My world doesn't evolve around you Riley. You're my brother, and I do love you. But I am not obligated to be stuck at the hip with you." When he turned around he was greeted by a swift, painful smack across the face. Huey kept his face turned from the slap. Riley gritted his teeth, glaring hotly at him. How dare he not want to stay together. They were all they had! Huey was all Riley had, he won't take him with him? He didn't want to live together? Granted the newlyweds would want their house to themselves but they could wait till he had his own place, nigga acting like he would be all up in their space or some shit.

"I'm not obligated to leave you a key. Not this time." Huey's face was still turned. The warring brothers stood in silence.

"Then you can't possibly love me as much as you say you do…" Riley sneered.

"After what happened to Cindy…you need to think about loving yourself far more than anyone ever could." Huey whispered. Even after Cindy…he hadn't learned his lesson, so Huey had to make him learn. He has to and he didn't tell Riley but Huey swore if he felt that Riley was on the verge of being destroyed, he will come back.

Riley's eyes widened at the mention of Cindy's name. He soon became haunted by her ghosts all over again. The memories came rushing out the floodgates.

_'Cindy! Fuck! Talk to me.'_

_'Riley…'_

_Riley's eyes lost color, she never called him by his real name unless they were making love or being serious. Cindy's blue eyes sparkled with tears as she looked up at him._

_'If I don't make it…please…please…make it…please…continue to smile after I'm gone.'_

_Blood poured down the side of her mouth. The loud sirens and people rushing to take her all sounded muted, like how a phone in another room would sound as it rang._

_'Don't fucking talk like that, listen to me Cindy, you're going to make it. You're going to…you're going to come home and I vow we will fuck up whoever did this to us.'_

_Cindy's smile was faint and Riley saw it._

_He saw the life draining from her beautiful sky blue eyes._

_She was dying…_

_She died._

* * *

Now now, DON'T HATE ME. I wanted to take this risk because I noticed NO ONE else would. And after watching copious amounts of Game of Thrones and reading more books, as a writer, I MUST challenge myself and do things people would hate, rave, and talk about. When done right, a written story should have the same effect as a movie. Or something like that, should I want to improve my writer. But if the lot of you will stop reading, I totally understand buuuuttt...

_You'll miss who it was that killed her_. Tehehehe. Don't be to mad, as I said...I wanted and had to do it. I personally love dark stories and this will be a dark ass story. R & R! If you will See you in chapter two if you're strong enough! lol Bye.


	3. Runaway Photographs

Ohhh! Ya'll didn't leave! LOL. Thank you for the reviews! Shout out time:

Krys723: LOL! I'm sorry but GOT is my guilty pleasure. I love to hate that show. This chapter will be longer so yay for you.

BossMan1: Thank you!

Guest: I killed her in the early chapters because her murder will fuel the later chapters. It's kinda like 'Stomp the Yard' where they had killed Chris Brown early into the movie, lol...although Cindy's death will have way more purpose. And I let the time go by because in this chapter you'll see how it effected everybody that was closest to her. I could have done better with the pacing, you right. I'll accept that.

natashaLOstinFAnstayPritchett: I'm sorry, didn't mean to upset you. But you right, a lil drama ain't hurt nobody. lol

Shortneay14: I know, and that's kinda how it is in real life. You won't always get that happy ending. You demanded it, now I shall bring it!

Deadman2K47: I will, thank you.

Guest: Yeah, no one expected her to die.  
8[

**Disclaimer: Don't own BD**

* * *

**Runaway Photographs**

* * *

_Chicago_

Huey and Jazmine were finally settled in their new home in their new house. It was a modest four bedroom house in the quiet east suburb. It was late that night, and Jazmine couldn't sleep so she slipped away from Huey as he snored lightly to the right of her. She left the room and tip-toed down the stairs.

They hadn't unpacked all their things, but there was one box she went straight for. It was primarily all of her things. Quietly she untapped the box and on the very top of her clutter was a purple photo album. With trembling hands she went for the album and slowly opened it.

There seemed to be hundreds of pictures of her a Cindy. It was their friendship album, of which Cindy shared, but hers was blue. It was filled with photographs of them throughout the years. Going from silly girls, petty teenagers, and finally to grown women. Tears slid down her face as she stared at the very last photo of them together. Cindy was drunk as all get out but they had fun. She threw a bachelorette party and had a ball. Cindy was smiling widely into the camera, laughing and had her arm around Jazmine's neck, while Jazmine was pretending to grope her boob and was sticking her tongue out looking wide eyed into the camera.

Jazmine couldn't help but laugh at the memory of their crazy night.

_'Ugh! Jazmine tried to assault me! I'll tell Huey!'_

_'Bitch you know you want it!'_

_'HAHAHAHAHA!'_

No matter how Cindy had lived, she was very important to Jazmine, and always came through no matter what. Even when they would fight, one would always swallow their pride and text or call to apologize. If Jazmine knew that night would be the last night she would've seen her friend…she would've held her close and let her know that she would always love her C-Murph.

_Jazmine bulldozed through the crowd._

_'That's my friend! Let me through! Cindy? Oh my God! Cindy!' Jazmine collapsed at her side. Cindy was looking up lifelessly at the sky._

_'Nooooo!' Jazmine wailed. Riley's head was resting on her chest, clutching her. The paramedics had to fight the duo to get Cindy away from them and onto the stretcher._

And the funeral was just as painful…but Jazmine chose to stop her memories there. She didn't want to remember Cindy that way; she wants to remember how she was: loud, silly, tough, loyal, and dependable.

"You miss her too?" she jumped to see shirtless Huey standing in the hallway.

"Huey? Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she wiped her face and turned back to the book. Huey knelt beside her and placed his head on her shoulders.

"…Come back to bed love. I don't want you sad again. It's tough I know but it will take time for this to pass."

Jazmine appreciated how supportive Huey was, despite the fact he never cared much for Cindy. She would not take this rare act of support and understanding for granted.

"Alright…thank you…Huey." She sighed and took the hand he offered once he stood up. The couple made their way back to bed.

...

Riley shot up in bed, breathing heavily. ANOTHER FUCKING NIGHTMARE! He can't deal! Huey had left yesterday and it solidified how alone he was. Cindy was dead, granddad was dead and now he's gone. His main support systems were gone. Jumping out the bed he ran to his Scarface office. Turning on the light he knocked over nearly everything on the desk to get to the glass container filled with cocaine. Dumping the powder on the desk he took line by line, not even remembering how many he had did.

No matter what he did, it seemed he could not run away from this. Every time he closed his eyes coffins, flowers, and eulogies would flash like lights in his psyche. How did Cindy expect him to smile after this? Did she forget how fucking long it took for him to accept granddad died? He would always tout himself around the house like he'd live forever. Riley tried desperately to ignore how as he aged, he couldn't be Mr. Bitches anymore.

He wouldn't go on wild dates with hundreds of women anymore and even spent more time with Thomas Du'bois or played checkers with Ruckus. He became quieter; more refined, and even watched what he had eaten. He was a shell of his former self and Riley hated watching him deteriorate that way.

His head did a hard 'thud' against the desk. He didn't even care if he were to overdose. He was thankful that his slumber was now dark and silent.

"Finally…I ran away…" he muttered seconds before it completely took over.

...

Ed Wuncler the Third glared down at the sight of the beaten prostitute, knowing A Pimp Named Slickback would jump down a nigga's throat for this.

"Who the hell did this?" His right hand man Gin Rummy asked. The women flinched at his loud voice and from the pain of being nearly beat to death.

"…T-t-t—t—t Triads! They…the…the—they told me I was on their-their territory." She trembled. Ed and Gin frowned harder. Those damn chinks were moving and becoming bolder by the day. And their nigga Riley was out of commission at the moment due to the fact their baddest chick Cindy went and died. They took that loss just as hard; she even had the respect of A Pimp Named Slickback, which made some of his hos mad with jealousy. When he heard she died, he took off his shades and cried.

_'Mourning the loss of a fallen solider is a must in this game. She was the baddest woman I've ever met. She was no bitch, she was no ho, but a real ride or die nigga.' He said tearfully._

Gin and Ed knew Cindy and Riley since they were kids, so out of respect they didn't even try to call Riley for anything these past few months. The nigga will come around when he's ready to ride out on who killed her. Until then, they gave him space.

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to know who the hell the leader was of this Chinese gang. They were seriously getting on his nerves and was fucking with Slickback's money. He let Rummy help the broad up and went to take her inside the house.

"I'll talk to Slickback. Maybe we should try calling Riley tomorrow. You remember that mayor elect I told you about? That Leandor Windsor guy?"

"Aw, that square head lookin' ass nigga? Yeah, what about him?" Gin tried to keep the girl from tumbling to the concrete ground.

"Well, he didn't take the bribe money from my spies. I think he's the real deal man. He the type that won't be bought by my grandfather's money and all that bad shit." Ed shook his head. Gin nodded, that is a problem. Most crime in Woodcrest now could be bought out and ignored, but if there is a mayor who will clean up the streets well…that won't be any fun for them. They've been watching him and haven't liked what they've been seeing.

"Okay. Go over Reezy's house and…see what's up with him. Let him know he has to be inspired to hit these streets again." Gin went inside after Ed nodded. Ed turned to walk to his car and jumped when he heard Slickback's screaming and yelling.

"…Yea…don't feel like hearing that nigga." He shook his head and got in his jeep.

...

That morning, Ed walked up to Riley's door. Riley gave him a key and told him he could come over whenever, he and Cindy would welcome him. Only when he would text the word 'busy' would he not even try to come over. Sighing, he unlocked the door and let himself in. The house was still clean…or rather untouched since Cindy had died. Ed walked up the stairs and made his way to Riley's office.

"SHIT!" his heart jumped when he saw Riley's head half immersed in coke on the desk. Did he overdose? He ran over to his young friend and shook him.

"Reezy! Reezy!" he screamed frantically. He valued Riley as much as Gin, and it was killing him he might have lost another nigga. He should've checked in earlier, he thought he needed some space. Riley's eyebrows furrowed and his wine red eyes cracked open. Muttering he looked up to see Ed.

"Ed…" he said.

"DAMN NIGGA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! SHIT!" he ranted in fright. Riley smiled lightly, there was people still out there that cared about him wasn't it? Sitting up, he gazed over at his friend, looking like someone slapped half his face with the powder.

"Long time no see my guy. Sorry. As you can see…a nigga in a shitty mood." Riley made no effort to clean his face. Ed nodded.

"We all miss that crazy hoodlum nigga. But I decided to check in on you…glad I did too." He looked at the red carpet. Riley sat back in his chair. Ed decided to speak again.

"Shit been popping off since you've been out of commission my nigga. More gangs been trying to test us and worst of all…there's a new mayor in Woodcrest trying to get this shit cleaned up."

"What about these gangs?"

"Well recently a Chinese gang has been hella invasive. Trying to take niggas territories and shit, they beat up Slickback's hos and he been losing profit because of that. They're also trying to invade the drug trade."

Riley glared. "And this mayor?"

Ed smiled, liking that old fire that was appearing in his eye. "His name is Leandor Windsor. He's a straight arrow. I got my infantry in the local government as you know but he rejects bribes daily."

Rile scowled. Niggas out here must think he went soft. And he still hasn't caught the bitch who killed Cindy. He suddenly grew tired of wallowing in pity. It's time to show these bitches up, and think about who killed his Cindy. Fueled by motivation, he stood up.

"I'll meet you over at Gin's house. Let me freshen up. Reezy been cooped up in here for too long. I have a mission to do."

"That's it! That's the Escobar I know!" Ed cried, shoving a fist in the air excitedly.

...

Gin smiled at Riley. He looked sharp in his crisp, all black get up. He hugged him after bumping fists.

"We missed you man." Gin spoke with sincerity. Riley nodded and walked pass him.

"Ed told me about these Chinese bastards and this goody two shoe mayor. I'm ready to get back to work. Fuck the bullshit, give me more detail." Riley sat down in the plush purple couch. Gin nodded and turned on the TV. He played a recording and Riley saw stern face looking black man.

He almost looked like Idris Elba but the only reason why Riley noticed that much because that nigga was awesome in Pacific Rim and Thor.

_'Today Woodcrest, we must take this city back! Take it back from corrupted politics; take it back from these violent gangs! Take it back from the drugs! For too long, Wunclers' blood money has cost us just that: blood. They say there's no church in the wild, well I'm here today to put one there!'_ he screamed.

Riley scoffed. "Who this nigga think he is? MLK? Fuck outta here." Riley also watched recorded reports that the Triads have tried to assassinate him on several occasions, but has yet to back down. As he was watching one of his boring ass, preaching ass speeches, he noticed in one, a young girl stood behind him.

She was lighter than her dark-skinned father and looked fairly short while standing beside him. She had long straightened out hair and had big brown doe eyes. Her frame was small and she was moderately endowed.

"Who that bitch right there?" Riley pointed at her.

"That is his…daughter, Valeria. She just graduated college with a major in science. They say she recently started internship at Wuncler's Pet Hospital." Gin read off the paper.

Riley nearly rolled his eyes. Another animal lover besides Jazmine, that's what she went to school for too. She said her dream job was to work for PETA, but that was before Huey exposed her to the fuck shit PETA was really on, so she decided that APCEA was better, and that's who she works for. Riley figured she must be young if she just graduated college.

"How old is she?"

"21. And the Triads were trying to kid-nap her too." Ed said as he tried to take the last of the Snicker bites Gin had in a bowel near him, but his friend noticed and swatted him away. Ed pretended to look hurt and walked back to his seat.

"Really?" he asked rubbing his chin, thinking.

"Let's get the bitch. He won't take no bribe and the Triads want her, so let's get her ourselves. See if he'll break then." Riley announced viciously. Ed and Rummy smiled.

"Ransom on her would be a pretty penny." Gin agreed. "If he wants his daughter back alive and safe, turn a blind eye to our shit."

"Hell yeah! See, that's why we missed you man, we didn't even think to do this shit!" he slapped his knee laughing. Riley looked back up at the screen, smiling with malice at Valeria.

"Once I get my hands on you, we'll see how tough daddy'll be." He whispered.

"Also!" Riley snapped, making his partners look at him.

"…I have a vendetta. I want the head of who shot Cindy on silver platter."

"Fuck yeah, of course. We will do any and everything to help with that. We already had did a little investigating for you while you were away. We were going to bring it up when you would feel up to talk about it though."

Riley's eyes widened and he smiled, he did a **REAL** happy smile!

"MY NIGGAS! REALLY?" He grinned.

"Mhm. We had an infiltrator at the office and he gave us this, a screenshot of the Escalade the light took."

Riley peered over the photo and noticed that on the back of the truck, there was a symbol on it, to which he pointed out. Riley couldn't describe it because it was grainy but if he were to see it now, he'd recognize it. It looked like fire surrounding a demon head, who's smile kinda creeped him out.

"What's that symbol on there?" he asked.

"That's our only clue and we have no idea what the fuck that is." Gin scratched his head puzzled.

"You think it belongs to the Triads?" Ed asked smartly. Riley's eyes burned with anger.

"If it is, I'll deal with it's leader personally. As we kidnap this bitch, we also need to get a look at these…Triads."

The trio nodded in finality.

The team was back in business.

* * *

Who the Triads be? Did they have something to do with the murder? Poor Valeria, she's about to get in some mess. LOL Bye! R&R


	4. Captured

Sup. Thanks for the reviews. LOL. It means alot to me you all like it. Let's get to it shall we?

**Disclaimer: don't own BD**

* * *

**Captured**

* * *

"_I am a sinner, whose probably gonna sin again, Lord forgive me. Lord forgive me, things I don't understand, sometimes I need to be alone. Bitch don't kill vibe, bitch don't kill my vibe. I can feel your energy from planets away I got my drink I got my music I will share it for today_."

Valeria sang along to her favorite Kendrick Lamar tune. She was cleaning her room before she headed to work in an hour. Her hair was tied up in a high bun and she wore tight fitting gray sweat pants with a white tank top. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she changed out her trashcan and jogged downstairs to put the filled bag in the trash.

"Yo, Val. Club tonight, let's go." Her favorite cousin Derrick called from the living room. He was more than a cousin, he was a brother. Daddy took him in after his bitch ass sister abandoned him for some no name nigga. They did everything together as they aged. They both got ear piercings together, tattoos together, and always partied together.

"I'on know D, you be bullshittin' when I be telling you I'm ready to go, you stay and be all in bitches faces and shit." She laughed.

"Don't hate on my game nigga, you know I need a bad bitch that can suck a mean dick foo'!"

"Ugh, we still cousins." She rolled her eyes, laughing harder.

"Where daddy at?" she asked in a high toned voice.

"He had to go to the office." Derrick looked back at the TV. He was super tall, standing at a 6'2 and was a brown skin nigga with hazel eyes. He wore his long hair in braids and with such a combo; he never had to 'try' anything when it came to women. He was a player too, but that ain't nun' of Valeria's business. But sometimes his antics do be making its way to the house. One time he cheated on a girl, and she came around trying to be all Jazmine Sullivan and bust out a few windows, so naturally Valeria had to bust her ass. She was hot at Derrick for that foolishness, but he was her nigga so she wasn't mad for long.

She walked outside towards the garbage can. When she turned to dump the full bag, she heard a loud clear whistle.

"Damn girl, you got an ass that refuses to quit." She rolled her eyes and faced Michael Caesar. This scrub here, she couldn't take him seriously at all. Yeah he was an All-Star soccer player and even participated in the Olympics, but she just wasn't feeling him at ALL. Give her Justin Timberlake's fine ass any day of the week. White boys can get it too; there ain't any discrimination in her game. And since Justin wanted to play and got married, she'll settle for Micheal Ealy's sexy ass. Whoo, she would violate that man. She shook her head, almost laughing at herself. It was time for her to focus on the person in front of her.

"Hey to you too Cease." She smiled.

"When you gon' be my bae?"

"When I get desperate. Oh!" she covered her mouth and purposely switched her ass hard as she walked back to her house.

"You evil Val." He laughed, knowing she was playing mean. She turned and winked at him.

"Playing hard to get ass!" he cried before she closed the door. Valeria cracked up. She knew she didn't have to do all that, but that nigga fun to tease. MAYBE she'll give him play if he keeps being slick interesting. She walked behind the couch, leaned in and gave Derrick a quick kiss on his temple.

"I'm about to get ready for work."

"Aight." He said, not looking from the TV as he leaned up and kissing her on the cheek. She skipped up the stairs and got ready for work. One shower session later she was dressed in her Hello Kitty scrubs and walked down the stairs, Derrick was standing at the door with her lunch in his hand.

"You so sweet!" she cheered.

"Anything for my cuz." He smiled and they left the house. She hopped in his dark green Mustang and he peeled off from the drive way. She had her own car, a simple black Volkswagen Beetle, but Derrick spoils her and would take her to work. Eminem was currently playing and they both bobbed their head to the music.

"This is my legacy, yeaaah." She sang. She pouted when she reached the Pet Center, he needed to quit driving so fast.

"Aight chicky-poo. I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek and got out the car. They were never worried about each other. They weren't even worried about their dad. They have been trying to kill him, but they saw Leandor as Superman, and not even bullets could kill their father. So to make the Triads who threatened them mad, they lived as if none of their actions bothered them. They were simply insects to be swatted away, that's how Valeria saw them, low life ass bugs. Fuck that gang, they can't kill her Superman. Speaking of which, he called her. Smiling ear to ear as she walked in the building, she greeted him, love oozing out her voice.

"Hey daddy! How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you? Is Derrick okay?" she shook her head.

"Don't worry about us daddy, we're fine. I know you're okay, so I won't even bother to ask." She giggled. Leandor never told her, but that assurance always had put him in ease.

"Are you two doing anything tonight?"

"We may hit a club."

"….I should send security." He spoke urgently. They were grown so Leandor couldn't tell her where not to go.

"No daddy, you know I hate your security team. Plus, you got a creeper on your team. The bald one would keep looking at me like I'm some meat." She complained.

"Paul? He's fired." He said simply. She smiled, loving when she gets her way.

"Thank you Superman. I gotta clock in now. Love you lots."

"Bye darling." She hung up.

...

The forty year old mayor-elect Leandor Windsor hung up from speaking to his beloved daughter. She was as saucy as ever, just like her late mother. Seems like every day she was becoming more like her. He remembers the first time Valeria called him Superman, it was on his birthday and she told him she watched a few episodes with Derrick and she decided Superman should be black.

'_When I see you, I think Superman. My protector, my guidance, you're my everything. Nothing can stop you in my eyes.'_

_'…Nerd.'_ Derrick muttered behind her.

Despite Derrick's outburst, that stuck with Leandor since. They both mean so much to him and that's why he'll fight to make Woodcrest a better, safer place to live. The people who fight against him, trying to bribe him, and kill him were all his Kyrptonite. And his daughter and nephew believed he could stand it all, so he will.

"Sir, here's your mail for today." His secretary sauntered in. Her name was Tiffany and she was trying to woo him since his wife died. She was a floozy though, so he wasn't having it.

"Thank you. You may return to your desk." He said coldly. Frowning, she clicked her heels and made sure to slam the door behind him.

"…Tricks are for kids." He muttered. He came across an unmarked letter and frowned. Another threat letter? Sighing, he opened it and prepared for more threats. And more threats it was indeed, but he didn't recognize the writing, the Triads would write him so much, his analysis team could know it was them, but not this letter. It was different.

_'Hey there Mr. Windsor, you don't know me, but I know all about you. You should've been more wise to except the generous gifts my associates were trying to give you. You call it bribe money, I call it…._

_….your daughter will stay alive money. Take this however you want. I'll see you soon. Take care.'_

Leandor's eyes widened and he stood up from his chair. NO ONE has EVER threatened his daughter before! Kid nap, maybe, but never kill her. He dialed his security team. He knew Val would be mad but he could not afford to let anything happen to her or Derrick.

"Hello? Yes. I've received another letter…but it was towards my daughter. Please send Henderson and Jaseon escort her from her job and to the house. Send Peirce and Franz to the house to be with Derrick. Thank you."

...

Valeria sighed. She was dog tired. She had to clean all of the mice cages, play with the ever energetic ferrets and had to give away a cat she didn't want to give up after treating their ear infection. She walked outside that evening and didn't see Derrick. She frowned and tapped her foot.

"Where is he?" she dug through her bag, trying to find her phone. When she looked up, her phone was knocked out her hand and her head was covered by a bag. She kicked and thrashed, her screams muffled through the bag.

"Get her in the van!" she heard a man yell.

"Man, why Reezy make us do all the dirty work? We older than that nigga." She groaned in pain when she was flung on cold, hard metal. She felt her legs and arms become tied and no matter how hard she wiggled, they tied a good knot. It was to the point where she stopped trying because it was painfully beginning to cut in her ankles and wrists. The ride was bumpy and unpleasant and she was scared for the first time.

What will happen to her?

...

"YOU WERE TOO LATE!" Leandor roared in anger. It was an hour after her kidnapping, and they could not find his daughter. Derrick was seeing red, who DARES try to harm his cousin? His sister?

"Sorry boss, there was a bad accident en route; we couldn't even turn around to go another way." Henderson apologized.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! YOU THINK THE ONES WHO TOOK MY DAUGHTER CARED?" he tossed a glass at the wall. They had to have followed her, he knew…he just knew when she wouldn't answer her phone something was wrong. Derrick was supposed to have picked her up but was stopped since the guards were going to do it. Hell, apparently Derrick should have been the one to get her. The room froze when his phone rang. He answered it.

"I swear if anything happens to my daughter I'll-"

"You'll do what? You're not in any position to demand anything, so it seems." A male calmly spoke into the phone.

"Who are you?"

"A man of wealth and taste, you'll know my name soon enough. But less talk about me, let's talk more about your…predicament."

Leandor gripped his phone so hard, he's surprised it didn't break under pressure.

"For now, your daughter is safe, but let's not be playful, her life is still in my hands. What I'll do to it solely depends on you."

"I will not bend to your will criminal!" he shouted.

"….That's too bad." And then the line went dead.

"…Hello? WAIT!" he shouted.

...

Valeria was glad that the bag was off her head, but she was laying in pure darkness in some random room. She kept her eyes closed; she couldn't front about being extremely tired. Her mind was racing which every way. Tired, scared, and she felt mild blood prickles from where the rope cut into her skin. She jerked up when the door was flung open, light flooding from the hall. Squinting her eyes at the shadow, she spoke.

"What the hell? Let me go." Her raspy voice croaked out.

"Nah, I can't do that. But you should start getting use to this place. You just may die here anyway."

Death. That word so foreign to her well-being, all she could do was stare in shock.

"Goodnight. You have quite the day ahead of you." And he turned and left, closing the door back.

"…_No_…." she whispered.

* * *

I'm not sadistic or anything... (okay maybe a little bit) but I totally heard the WAH-WAH music at the end there. LOL.

Preview: Triads, and Valeria dealing with being a captor. Tootles.


End file.
